


Luna

by angelica



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, as a thank you to the wonderful kabby fandom, like saccharine levels of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica/pseuds/angelica
Summary: Abby gets a dog. Then a haircut. Then Marcus Kane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff as a means to thank the Kabby fandom because there were so many wonderful fics out this week!

It was Clarke who insisted on having the dog. After two months of veiled hints about how a dog would change their lives, one day she came after school with a puppy in her backpack. Abby didn’t have it in her heart to throw a stray back on the streets, and after the puppy sniffed her, then licked her hand, the puppy was to stay for good.

The veterinarian suggested the two month old female puppy Clarke found behind her school was mostly likely a mix of a beagle and labrador and didn’t seem to have any health issues. After getting her shots done and picking up essentials from the local pet store, Luna was officially a member of the Griffin household.

Clarke would take Luna out for walks before and after school while Abby would take her to the doggy daycare next door to her clinic that her friend Raven managed while she worked. Life with Luna was relatively easy. The dog was well-behaved, didn’t bark and loved Clarke and Abby. Most importantly, it didn’t shed much which was something the hygiene-lover in Abby enjoyed.

When Clarke left for college, Abby appreciated the presence of Luna more than ever when she found herself all alone in a big house. She knew the place was too big and that she could move into a smaller place closer to her clinic, but she couldn’t leave it behind. The house still held too many memories of her husband. It was the house they had bought together with plans to fill it with more children, but when Jake died when Clarke was only five, those plans never materialized.

So now she was alone in a big house with memories of her husband, waiting for Clarke to call her when she had spare time from her studies and, very possibly, freshman parties. It was a big adjustment for Abby who never spent too much time apart from Clarke. It had been just the two of them against the world for years, but now her daughter was two states away, not coming back home until the holidays.

Luna would never leave her though. Even with her plush bed in the corner, she would prefer to lay down at Abby’s feet and sleep in Abby’s room. It was nice to have some company, even in canine form.

With Clarke gone, it was now up to Abby to walk Luna in the mornings. She would wake up twenty minutes earlier now, put on her yoga pants and whatever clean t-shirt she could find and take the dog out. Luna was cooperative during the walks, never barking at other neighbors’ dogs, using the same spots. The twenty minute walks were a nice exercise for Abby, too, who always found excuses to talk herself out of exercising.

It was during one of the chillier mornings that she saw him. As the days progressed further into fall, she couldn’t be outside just in a t-shirt and would make herself a tumbler of coffee to take out with her to feel warm. She was taking a sip from her tumbler when Luna barked, then pulled Abby towards another dog.

They were about five blocks from her house and Luna wouldn’t stop sniffing the dog that Abby presumed was a German shepherd. It was almost twice Luna’s size. Abby stood awkwardly by her dog and then looked at the owner of the larger dog who made her awkwardness feel normal because he was as uneasy as she felt.

“Sorry, she usually doesn’t go around sniffing butts.” she found herself saying to the stranger.

When he laughed, a deep, masculine sound, she looked at him properly for the first time. He was tall, way taller than she was, making her feel almost tiny next to him. Yet, he didn’t look imposing. He had a beard with some white hair in the mix and his hair was longer than she normally liked, but it was a great look on him. He was adorning a smile that made her think he was very attractive, but then Luna pulled on her leash again, she was walking away from him without getting the chance to say anything else.

She didn’t put too much thought into the fact that she chose her clothes carefully and braided her hair neatly the next morning. She walked Luna through their usual route, stopped at the same spots. When they returned back home twenty minutes later without having seen a German shepherd, she tried her best to avoid feeling disappointed.

A week later at the puppy daycare, Raven was again giving her a lecture about how she needed to go out and date men. It was something she had been telling her for years, but Abby always had an excuse. She had Clarke to take care of. Her clinic was blooming and work was busy. She wasn’t over her husband’s death. Yet as years passed by, her excuses became flimsy. She still missed Jake, but she was ready to move on. Clarke was at college, the clinic no longer required her presence all the time, she had too much free time on her hands.

She didn’t sign up for an online dating site like Raven insisted. Instead, she got a haircut. She had always worn her hair long, something Jake liked so much. When she stepped out of the hairdresser, her hair barely reached her shoulders. She liked it. She went to bed that night feeling refreshed.

It had rained over the night. She wore her rain boots with her yoga pants and a sweatshirt that Clarke had left behind. The sidewalks were wet, the leaves that had fallen were mushy. It wasn’t the greatest morning to walk the dog. She was already thinking about what she needed to do to keep Luna from dirtying up the house with her wet paws when they returned.

Her boots made squeaking noises with each step and she was grateful for her tumbler full of coffee. As much as she loved the season, she hated when it rained in fall. There was a chill in the air already and with everything wet, she felt like she couldn’t get warm. She just wanted to go back home and get under blankets with Luna on her lap.

About three blocks before they reached home, Luna again pulled on her leash, making Abby run after her. She finally stopped when she reached a pug, a breed that Abby had a soft spot for. Next to the pug, there was a German shepherd. Abby looked up and saw a familiar face looking down at her with a smile.

A little out of breath, Abby said “You doubled your dogs.” There was something about this man that made her blurt out things she normally wouldn’t say.

He laughed again, the sound familiar now even though she had heard it only once. “Yeah,” he said. “And you cut your hair.”

Unconsciously, her hand went to her now shorter hair and she smiled. Nobody, not even Jackson with whom she worked every day had commented on her hair but this stranger noticed it. She held out the hand that wasn’t holding the leash. “I’m Abby.”

He was holding the two leashes of the two dogs with both hands. He moved one leash next to the other before meeting her hand in a warm grasp. “Marcus. Marcus Kane.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You, too.” One corner of his mouth was ticked upwards. Abby tried to look away. “The pug is my neighbor’s, her kids are sick today and they had nobody to walk him out. Gustus is mine.”

“That’s nice of you, to offer to walk their dog.” she said as she kneeled to pet Gustus.

“It’s nothing.” His voice seemed to come from too short of a distance. She looked up and instead she was surprised to see him kneeling next to her, petting Luna. “I used to take Gustus out at noon, but then I rescheduled.”

Even though she was cold, Abby felt too warm in his proximity. She tried to calm herself down before asking him why, but her voice still came out breathless.

“Because it seems you walk your dog in the mornings.”

Jake had been her first college boyfriend and in high school, she hadn’t have any serious boyfriends. She had married Jake after five years of dating. Since his death, she had never dated anyone even though there were the occasional requests. She didn’t remember how to flirt, the horror stories of today’s dating life Raven shared with her gave her tremors.

She was always told she had a great bed-side manner because she gave the facts straight but also with compassion. So to show the man still kneeling next to her that she was equally interested in him, a man for whom she had expanded her morning walks in hopes of running into him again, she did what she was best at doing. “Do you want some coffee? I live just down the street.”

The unsure look on his face gradually replaced with a smile that she liked very much. He got back on his feet and held out a hand to help her on her feet. “I would love that.”

They walked side by side making easy talk with three dogs. He lived seven blocks away in one of the apartment complexes there and worked from home as a security consultant. Gustus was from a shelter and he had him for five years. He had once ended up in her clinic with a gunshot wound while he was back in the force but it was another doctor who took care of him. He found the name Luna almost as pretty as he thought Abby was.

When they reached her house, which he complimented, he asked her to bring wet wipes to clean the dogs’ paws before they dirtied everything. It was then she knew Clarke bringing Luna in a backpack had been the best thing that happened to her in a very long time. He cleaned the dogs while she made a new pot of coffee.

He crouched down a little to make it through the door and entered her house with the three dogs. The house didn’t feel lonely again.

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I'm fulltimeprocrastinator on tumblr.


End file.
